


The Fall

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Free Will, Gen, In a sense, Past Lives, Realization, Recovered Memories, Redemption, Religion, Religious Content, Season/Series 02, Supernatural Elements, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt snapped back, grabbing the hand touching his face and coughing, “Easy, Matt, it's okay, reel it back in alright?”Matt turned away, coughing again, feeling like he'd just sucked down nothing but exhaust fumes, “I'm, yeah, I'm here- Foggy?”“Yeah, buddy, um, Wade called me on your phone. Said I might need to help bring you up from this... Just, reel it in alright?”“Fuck,” Matt panted when it finally felt like he wasn't choking on smoke and heat, “Everything just- hurts.”“Yeah, we, can tell... Um, you doing better?”Matt finally sat upright, wincing as the world snapped and crackled around him, “I, shit, I got the spins now...”“Yeah well, according to Weasel you set the fucking bar on fire there buddy... Wade was able to help him get it out but, yeah you went full anti-christ for a bit. Like, trance and all. What happened?”Matt grumbled, “I, fuck, I don't even remember I just. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Fall

Matt snapped back, grabbing the hand touching his face and coughing, “Easy, Matt, it's okay, reel it back in alright?”

Matt turned away, coughing again, feeling like he'd just sucked down nothing but exhaust fumes, “I'm, yeah, I'm here- Foggy?”

“Yeah, buddy, um, Wade called me on your phone. Said I might need to help bring you up from this... Just, reel it in alright?”

“Fuck,” Matt panted when it finally felt like he wasn't choking on smoke and heat, “Everything just- hurts.”

“Yeah, we, can tell... Um, you doing better?”

Matt finally sat upright, wincing as the world snapped and crackled around him, “I, shit, I got the spins now...”

“Yeah well, according to Weasel you set the fucking bar on fire there buddy... Wade was able to help him get it out but, yeah you went full anti-christ for a bit. Like, trance and all. What happened?”

Matt grumbled, “I, fuck, I don't even remember I just. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Hey, it's alright,” Weasel shifted, “It happens sometimes, it's like a defensive action. Knowing a Devil's True Name can... it's some strong shit.”

“I'm just, a Demon, I, ugh, shit, did I get stabbed or something? Like, everywhere? Fuck, my skin even hurts.”

“Lucky bastard,” Wade grumbled as he downed his drink, “Least you still have skin... Someone said my name once, I, don't even know what it is, and look where it got me?”

Matt was entirely too exhausted and in too much fucking pain to even comprehend what the hell Wade was rambling about. “Foggy, you called Foggy, after I set the place on fire?”

“Hey, it's the quickest and safest way to bring you up from that hard of a trance, alright?”

“Is that, fuck is this gonna happen any time someone says my name?”

“It could, it might, I mean- He was a bit of an asshole about that. The whole, blind thing really pissed him off. Humans might require eyes to see but, Angels and the Fallen never did, so- I mean, you don't, right?”

“I've never done anything like that, I- even when Deals were in play, the most I've done is some, slight of hand shit compared to full on Pyrokinesis...”

“Welcome to the big boy's club, Murdock. And just remember, the Flesh is weak, but Demon skin is fire proof. If you start up with that, make sure you've armored up first.”

“My life just got a lot more complicated, didn't it?”

“Well, the good news, that random summoning shit shouldn't even make your eye twitch now, if they ever actually do it right? With you knowing your name... You, you know what it is, right? You remember it? Cause I ain't sayin' that shit again.”

Matt nodded, “I, yeah, I, know my Name.”

“Good, um, might wanna make sure the ones you Trust know not to say it, just in case.”

“He, he was the one- He was the one that- Foggy, um, the Name, don't say it but... It's not Lucifer, alright? But, it's, it is I guess too. Um, he gave us... choice and, he- It's like, a fucking memory playing in my head...”

“What is, Matt? What, how am I supposed to figure out what name I shouldn't say? I mean, like, worst game of Taboo ever.”

Matt laughed, “What if I said Apple, Foggy? What if I said, Lucifer's name, before the Fall?”

“Wait, buddy, you're not talking about like-”

“The First Sin, yeah, Foggy, I am.” Matt smiled and blinked, “I, can see... in the memory it's, color and light, and... I remember the thoughts, about how you can give someone Freewill and then not offer them- Not letting them understand what Good and Evil was, so that they could choose of their own Freewill... and understand the consequences.” Matt shook his head trying to jump upright, “Holy shit... Lucifer wasn't Evil... He, he was- a consequence. He Understood, and he wanted us to Understand too.”

“Are you honestly telling me that the Devil, the literal fucking Devil-”

“His Penance for giving us Choice and Understanding, was the Fall... And when he, he tried to, make it up to us, for- causing our exile for causing Paradise to be destroyed he, he tried to fight- to, force God's hand, to not punish Us for His actions. Because, we didn't know, we couldn't Choose our path without first Knowing what consequence was, what Penance was. Freewill- it's nothing without Understanding Right or Wrong. Good or Evil. It's just, beating some kid over the head without a single fucking reason and then doing it over and over and over again when the other kids do the same fucking thing and are never told why they were Punished for it...” Matt sniffed, “All of us, we're all Consequences... Weasel, makes a fucked up Deal and breaks it, and ends up stuck serving the Damned until his Marker finally gives out. Wade, ended up so single mindedly determined to even the playing field against the man that tortured him and ended up killing him so much so he never realized he was already Dead and merely a tool of vengeance until after the act was done... Demons are just long standing Consequences, Penance, Warnings to others... And he, he needed someone that understood that, someone that would take a Deal... knowing exactly what it would cost, and accept the Consequences of that Deal.”

“Hey, Weasel, I know you hate serving humans and all, but, can I get a drink, please? Matt fucking Murdock sympathizing with the Devil... I need a drink.”

“He's right, though,” Wade shrugged, “The Devil is a scapegoat, a fall guy, for all the Evils of Man. All it took was one fucking apple. Most think Lucifer caused Evil in the world, even still, and no one once thinks that without the man, we wouldn't have a fucking clue what Evil was.”


End file.
